PRINCESS DIARIES
by NEVERMORE DARKNESS
Summary: read inside! Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance
1. Chapter 1

** PRINCESS DIARIES**

** BY: Ari.Dark.Princez**

** CHAPTER 1**

** WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

* * *

He stood there, gazing at the setting sun. His favorite part of the day. The sky, a brilliant shade of scarlet and gold. Reminding him of her. He could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He knew darkness would spread soon. Then this world would be just like his world _cold_' and _silent_'.

"Kai" Hilary softly.

"I want to be alone Hilary"

"I know but I don't understand why"

He said nothing. They did not understand how he felt. No one knew. No one cared.

"You miss her don't you"

He said nothing, neither conforming nor denying what she had said.

"Kai I know how you feel"

"No you don't you can't……."

"Alone, broken, cold, empty, scared." She paused, as he turned towards her.

"Like all the happiness has been sucked from the world" she smiled at him. "Like it's the end"

Surprise was evident in his eyes "How do you know" he said barely above a whisper.

"Because that is exactly how I felt when you left us" he looked at her shocked.

"Hilary I ….."

"You were my friend right, and still you left. You see Kai you are not the only one who feels pain. She whispered looking directly into his eyes. He could see pain etched in those ruby orbs.

"You left without saying anything, without an explanation, like you didn't even know us, and you know what it hurt a lot" a lone tear made its way down her face. But that smile still graced her lips.

She whipped her tear and chuckled "For me all hope was lost. I mean even if I called you back, you wouldn't have come. But for you there is still hope" she grinned.

He looked at her desperately. She once again looked into his eyes. Into those deep amethyst pools that were windows to his soul. Violet met ruby. He was surprised to see that those eyes where, moments ago pain lingered were now filled with flames of desire, hope, determination.

"Call her" she whispered.

"It's not that easy." He said just as slow as her.

"Trust me"

"Hilary I….. I can't" his face lost all the color it had. "She's gone. The bitchip broke."

"When the time comes you will understand that it doesn't matter" she gave him an encouraging smile. She turned her gaze to the sky. He followed her gaze. Minutes passed in silence. The sun had set and darkness was spreading.

"You know this is my favorite time of the day" Hilary said dreamily.

"Hn and why is that"

"Well to me it seems that the sun has drowned into the sea of darkness instead of setting. The darkness has taken over the world and all has ended" she sighed. Kai turned to look at her. She stood there seeing to the skies. Her gaze fixed on something he could not see. The wind played with her hair. Her eyes burning with a wild fire.

"And then" she said slowly "When you start to believe that nothing can be done and this is the end, the stars and the moon appear showering the world in their light"

Every thing was quiet for a few minutes.

"In darkness is light"

Kai turned around "what did you say?"

"In darkness is light" she repeated.

He kept staring at her. She frowned "Come on lets go. It's getting dark. Besides the guys will be worried. I won't be surprised if they have called the police" and she walked away. He turned his gaze once again to the skies before following her.

* * *

Kai stood across Tyson, their blades crashing. Tyson chuckled.

"Dragoon" the blue dragon emerged from the blade, its roar reaching the skies.

Kai looked up at the beast. Even if he did not show it, he was scared. He closed his eyes ' _Dranzer I need you_ . His eyes opened. She stood there smiling. She waved at him and mouthed ' _call her_ . Kai nodded. He knew he had to. He needed to.

"DRANZER" he felt it. The warmth spreading through his body. His hopelessness fading. His world once again lightening with the fire.

The phoenix rose from the blade, as magnificent as ever. It's blaze turning the world scarlet. His teammates shouted. Fans screamed. But his eyes went towards where she had stood moments ago.

* * *

She felt at peace. The scene stretching in front of her relaxed her. It's beauty amazed her.

"Hey Kai"

"Hn"

"So how was the battle?"

"Why did you leave?"

She shrugged. They saw the setting sun in silence.

"Hilary"

"Yeh Kai"

"Thanks"

"For what" she grinned

He smiled" For everything"

"No need. That's what friends are for. Just do me a favor Kai" she said turning serious.

"What's that"

"Don't disappear of again and make me think this was all just a dream" he regretted to see the pain and sorrow creeping back into her eyes and raised his eyebrows

"People call me a nightmare"

She laughed "Then they should see Tyson eating"

Kai shuddered at the thought "Fair point"

And they turned to the view in front of them.

**

* * *

****Hey! Hope you liked it. Do review. The story will be a little slow so plz bear me.**

**I would like to add I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR PRINCESS DIARIES. **


	2. Chapter 2

PRINCESS DIARIES

**PRINCESS DIARIES**

**BY: Ari.Dark.Princez**

**CHAPTER II**

**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER **

* * *

He had asked her to go to the ball with him, and she had surprisingly accepted. Even though he hated going to such events, for he first time in his life he was looking forward to it. He wanted to see his Hilary. She was their Hilary when she was with the team, but when she was with him she was his Hilary. A side of her she only kept for him.

* * *

Ruby orbs stared at the reflection in the mirror. Hoping she was not going to make a fool out of herself, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tyson had been shocked to see them, and had not recognized the brunette at first. But Ray had conformed the Beyblade champion's suspicion. The two had shared a knowing smile and hoping for the best has turned their attention back to their dates.

* * *

Deep blue eyes had observed the couple as they entered the Ball room. He wished that this day had come sooner.

* * *

The location was beautiful. Lush green grounds surrounded the building, full of rose bushes. The ball room itself was a wonder, like out of a fairytale. A beautiful story in which the handsome prince danced with the beautiful princess of his dreams. Lights shimmered, laughter echoed, bodies draped in elegant dresses glided across the floor. Beautiful melody**#** playing.

Their entrance had alerted many souls. Specially the reporters. Cameras started flashing instantly. He felt the girl beside him stiffen. Feeling her discomfort, he led her away from the crowd ignoring the shouts and questions of the reporters, and out onto one of the balconies.

He had herd her gasp, and looking at the spell bounded expression on her face, he had mirrored her gaze and had been entranced by the beauty that lay before his eyes. Countless rose bushes lingered in the garden, the flowers full in bloom. The clear night sky spread, housing thousands of stars. Shimmering moon enlightened the nature's beauty. His gaze had turned to the beauty next to him. She was one of the few who had earned his respect, and now had his trust. The others had to nearly beg for his trust, his friendship. But as for Hilary he had given her both willingly. And he was proud to have her as a friend. She had always stood by the team. Had always stood by him. Again and again she had proven her loyalty to the team. While the others looked to him for advice, he had been in more than once, in need of her's. And he had gotten it. It had been her who had stopped him from quitting from beyblading. She who had opened his eyes. Now bladeing was his life. He had always been silently thankful of her for stopping him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Then again she had come to his rescue, when he had lost Dranzer. Again she had made him realize all was not lost.

But that was not all that she had made him realize. For the first time in his life he had been ashamed for causing pain to others. Because of causing her pain. She had shown him that he was not alone in the world after all. That someone cared for him. He had seen fear for his life in her eyes, when he had battled Brooklyn. She had always made sure that he was fine when he had been on the team. The others had made sure to let him know how much Hilary had missed him when he had been away. Always mentioning his name and wishing he hadn't left the team. All this had made him see Hilary in a new light. This had made him value her friendship. She trusted him. She cherished his company. She accepted him as he was while the others had always tried to change him. She was not scared of him because he was the captain or because he was famous. She fought with him if needed. It didn't matter to her that he was rich or famous blader, she only saw him as his friend. And all she knew was that she had to be there to support him. He had formed a strange connection with him. She always knew what was on his mind, and always seemed to have a solution to his problem. He wasn't someone like Max or Ray to let others know how much they appreciated others help, but in his heart he had always been thankful to her for her trust and support. He had heard her cheers when he and Tyson had battled. Even though she had been on Tyson's team, she had cheered for both of them.

She had accepted him back in team, even after he had betrayed them, and had joined BEGA. She had welcomed him back with open arms and had helped him train for his battle next day. She had been a true friend all along.

And how had he returned his friendship, by hurting her. By causing her pain. He had seen it in her eyes. But now he had made up his mind. it was now the time to start correcting the errors he had made in his life. He looked at Hilary, who was lost in her own world, a dreamy look on her face.

"Hilary" coming back to reality she blinked.

"Yeh Kai?"

He started to lead her back inside. "Come on Hilary this is going to be a night to remember" he whispered to her, a sincere smile present on his face.

* * *

IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I KNOW THIS NOT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER BUT MY LIFE HAS GOT VERY COMPLICATED. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. IM REALY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.


End file.
